The princess and the rogue
by levy fai
Summary: the kingdoms are at peace but like all peace it must come to an end. Can lovers stay with each or will they fall in to ruin in the battle. cardverse omegaverse. Beta is ScarletPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is my first cardverse fic, so if anyone has help advice please pm or review. Also Warring Oc's will be used and if anyone want's their oc in this just pm me or review. This is a cast list for this fic, so if you see a spot that you think a character of the series is good for a part please tell me or if you want an oc in the same spot. I can take a total of 3 kids of the higher class (meaning the children of king and queen, aces or lower can have more kids) Also this is an omega verse. Thanks.

Kingdom of Spades

King: Alfred F. Jones

Queen: Arthur Kirkland-Jones

Jack: Yao Wang

Ace: Alistair Kirkland

Heirs/children: William Jones(King), Alan Jones, Whittney Jones

Kingdom of Diamonds

King: Francis Bonnefoy

Queen: Lili Zwingli

Jack: Vash Zwingli

Ace: Mathew Williams

Heirs/Children: Henri (Ace)

Kingdom of Hearts 

King: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Queen: Kiku Honda

Jack: Feliciano Vargas-Beilschmidt

Ace: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Heirs/ Children: Milo Vargas Carriedo (Ace)

Kingdom of Clubs 

King: Ivan Braginsky

Queen: Elizabeth (Liz) Edelstien

Jack: Roderick Edelstien

Ace: Unknown

Heirs/children: Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my awesome beta ScarletPrussia, **

Kingdom of Spades

The castle seemed to be sleepy in the wee hours of the morning. The hallways which were usually filled with servants, lords, and ladies, were now as empty as a ruin. With no-one to interrupt her thoughts, it was a great time to think.  
>This was why the youngest child of the king and queen was walking down one of these hallways. The girl was still dressed in her nightgown as she knew that no one would be in the hallways until the sun rose. The said time was only 2 hours away, and no one woke early unless they wanted something done quickly.<br>The brunette was thinking of talk of war she had overheard. It was true there was unrest between the Clubs and Spades and that it was getting out of hand. The princess had heard of attacks on the border, of people being massacred and captured and sold as slaves in Clubs. She was lost in thought when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly hid behind one of the pillars and her eyes widened when she saw the Ace and a messenger.  
>The red haired Ace seemed to be tired, his clothes slept in and his hair was wilder than normal. His green eyes were filled with worry and anger, all directed to the messenger that was standing with him.<br>"Are ye sure?"  
>"Yes Lord Ace, it seems that the attack came in the wee hours of the night."<br>"How many survivors?"  
>"Two."<br>"Two?"  
>"Yes two Omegas, they're twins... they were with their cousin."<br>"What about their cousin?"  
>"Unfortunately he lost his life, even more unfortunate is that they witnessed his death."<br>"Damn those clubs, where are the survivors?"  
>"They are with the Jack, he told me to tell you that the two should be kept away from others until we can find the girls parents."<br>"Good, I will tell the queen when he awakes."  
>"Very well my lord Ace."<br>When the messenger left, the princess waited for the Ace to leave but was shocked when he called out.  
>"Yer can come out now lassie."<br>The princess took a deep breath and walked out to where the Ace stood waiting. She could see the small blush on his face. Remembering she was still in her nightgown, she started to blush as well, but in the back of her mind she was wondering why.  
>"I don't why you blush master Ace, you did see me when I was babe."<br>"Lassie I don't know whether I should scold you for wearing that, or laugh that you're wearing a nightgown during these hours."  
>"Uncle Alistair..."<br>"You're worried about the lasses we were talking about."  
>"I know that Mum, Papa, Yao, you, William, and Alan all try to protect me...I can't even think of losing you… and those two watched as their protector was…"<br>"It's best not to think about it lassie, now off to yer room before anyone sees you in yer nightgown."  
>"Ok then, goodnight uncle."<p>

The Jack of Spades was having a difficult time looking after the two girls that were in his care. Well he couldn't blame them; they had watched the one person who was protecting them die right in front of them. When the soldiers brought them in the two had finished crying and held onto each other, even as they started to shake when the Beta came through the door. He gently tried to get the two to calm down but it wasn't happening he sighed, but he looked at the two.  
>The eldest was a little bit taller than the younger, with hair the color of snow that the Beta thought he saw before. The girl had cuts which thankfully, were healing nicely, due to either her own powers or the healer that accompanied the soldiers to help the wounded. Her eyes were sky blue and sending the Jack a steely glare.<br>The younger seemed to be shaking more; her lilac eyes were dull and bloodshot from tears. Her hair was the color of melted gold and was longer than her sister's. She had clung onto the elder from before they had set foot in the castle. She nodded when her sister started to whisper to her.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you aru," he repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.<br>The twins seemed to start to shake again, he wonder why and then cursed himself as he was a Beta and the two were Omegas. He couldn't read their emotions as well as another Omega or even an Alpha could. Now the two were in a room with an unknown Beta so it would be normal for the two be afraid of him.  
>"Yao?" a voice came from behind the door.<br>The Jack smiled at hearing the voice, he was thankful that the queen was different from the king when it came to their duties. He was either early or right on time. He walked to the door and was surprised not only to see the Queen but the Ace behind standing behind him.  
>When the two entered, the two girls caught sight of the Omega and visibly relaxed. However when they saw the Alpha the elder put herself in front of the younger and glared at him. The queen was a little shocked that an Omega who wasn't part of their family was standing up to the red head.<br>"Oi, I'm not going hurt ye." Alistair said to the girl.  
>"Alistair, I think it's best if you wait outside." the queen said.<br>"Arthur, I will not leave my wee brother alone with strangers."  
>"They're Omegas for God's sake, I don't they'll hurt me."<br>"I can't take that chance."  
>"You're the queen?" a small whisper came from the smaller girl.<br>"Yes poppet, I'm the queen of Spades, you can call me Arthur, he replied and walked to a chair beside the little bed that the two were sitting on.  
>He noticed that elder kept her eye on Alistair and her grip on her sister tightened. He sighed, he knew that bringing the Alpha was a risk but it was a time of restlessness because of the war. Adding to the never ending threat the war brought, there had been thefts from his people by a rogue. Now he was faced with two sisters who survived an attack on the village they were staying in. This wasn't his week and it didn't help looking at the smaller one he thought looked remarkably like his daughter.<br>"Okay why don't you tell us your names so we can find your parents?" The queen asked.  
>"But Soren told us not tell anyone..." the smaller replied.<br>"Soren who is he?"  
>"Our cousin...he's gone isn't he?" she started to cry, which made the queen reach forward to hold her.<br>The elder sibling held her closer and started humming a tune that the Queen thought he had heard before. Then it hit him, he had it sung to him a million times to his own daughter, it was an old lullaby. So the two had a parent or someone they knew from Spades.  
>"Yes, I'm terribly sorry."<br>"It's our fault...we should have left a day ago but I wanted to shop..."  
>"No." it was from the elder who held the smaller tighter.<br>"Isosisko." (Big sister) the smaller one said then looked at the Queen and gave him a sad smile.  
>"Okay, you wanted to know our names?"<br>Arthur couldn't help but relax now they were going to get some answers. The smaller took a breath and started to speak.  
>"I'm Tina Oxsternia this is my elder sister Bella..." she was cut off when all heard a little gasp and their eyes turned to Bella who was biting her lip, her right hand holding her left shoulder.<br>"Sister!" Tina exclaimed trying to get to her sister who had pushed her away the second her hand shot to her shoulder.  
>"What's the matter Lass?" Alistair said forgetting that she was an Omega and that his brother would be expected to look at her, not him.<br>"My shoulder...it burns." Alistair ripped the shirt the Omega was wearing and exposed the shoulder to see what was causing the pain, hoping his thoughts weren't true.  
>He was proven right when a dark blue Spade symbol had made its home on her shoulder. It was as big as his hand and veins surrounded it. He also noted it was new as it still felt hot to the touch. When he placed his hand on the shoulder, he felt the symbol cool at his touch and received a sigh relief from the snow blonde. That was his only warning as the girl collapsed into his arms, it was only then he realized the mark on her shoulder. "Alistair don't tell me..." Arthur started.<br>"What did you do to my sister?" Tina asked, her eyes filled with fear.  
>"I only stopped the burning, it could have killed her."<br>"What are you talking about..." Tina stopped and fell forward into the Jacks arms.  
>"Thank ye Yao." Alistair said quietly to the Jack at seeing calm the girl.<br>"She needs rest aru, and you should look after your new lady Ace."  
>"You mean that this girl is the Lady Ace? Shouldn't we have known when she was born?" Arthur asked, a little shocked at what he had just witnessed.<br>"If she was born in Spades, then yes if you look at their clothing it's easy to tell they're from Hearts." Yao replied looking at Tina's dress.  
>"Aye, but they must have Spade blood to make her the Lady Ace." Alistair replied looking down at girl he held.<br>"You're going to take her to your room?" Arthur asked.  
>"Aye, I would put her in a private room but I don't think that would good for anyone. The Spade symbol will burn if I don't stay with her."<br>"And how pray tell do you know this?" asked Arthur who knew all about the Spades symbols of his husband and son who didn't burn.  
>"It only happens to Aces, it makes sure that they know where the other is...after a few days the burning stops but the lady ace is now connected to Lord Ace. I was told by the last Ace that a Lady Ace is hard to find and when they're born… it's usually when something bad will happen to the kingdom."<br>"Oh great, not only do I have to worry about a war and a bloody rogue stealing from my people, now I have to worry about what would have caused the Lady Ace to be born." Arthur sighed looking at the two girls, then thought of his own daughter.  
>"Take Tina to the princess, I think it might be good for her to be around someone close to her age… Alistair I hope you don't do anything unsightly to Bella."<br>"What do ye think me I wouldn't hurt a lass."  
>"Okay, Yao will you send a messenger to the Hearts..."<br>"I will do that shortly, my queen." Yao replied bowing to his queen.  
>Arthur nodded and left the room, in doing this he hoped that war was the last resort for his country but he knew that is a possibility. He just prayed that his children would be alright.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

** Kingdom of Spades (Outside the palace)**

**** He sighed and ran his hand through his gravity defying hair. A pair of worn breeches covered his long legs, while a loose cream cotton shirt covered his chest and arms. A scar was on his forehead, it was from a battle when he was part of his village's guard. He shook his head at the memories; those were happy times with his family and friends.  
>He walked down the street, his head down and his ears alert. He stopped when he heard the armored footsteps of the guard. He quickly ducked into an alley and listened into what the two were talking about.<br>"Have you heard about the 2 Omegas that were taken to the castle."  
>"Ya, I heard that one of them is the Lady Ace."<br>"I heard that too and that they both seem to be from Hearts."  
>"But don't they also have Spadian blood."<br>"Mix bloods, I wonder what they look like?"  
>"I heard that one has hair as gold as coins, and she's now the princess's hand maid."<br>"I would love to see the Lady Ace. I heard that she has the hair the color of snow and eyes the color of sea..."  
>His heart stopped, the two Omegas that they were talking about, he knew them... his friend once told him about his brother who married a Spadian who had three children two of which were Omegas. He waited to hear more.<br>"Yea, but it's sad how they came to be there."  
>"You mean the Clubs attack on the village they were staying."<br>"Imagine losing your cousin right in front of you."  
>"I know, when I heard of that I went to my Omega and our children and held them close."<br>He looked down in anger; he hated the Clubs now his godson was dead. He knew that once Matthias found out about the death of his son he would call out for blood. He sighed and decided that he would go to the palace to see if the two were alright. Yes, the rogue of the Spades was going to infiltrate the place.  
><strong><br>Kingdom of Spades (Palace)  
><strong> Whittney, the youngest of King Alfred and Queen Arthur of Spades was talking with her new handmaiden. She wasn't surprised that one of the Omega's was given to her as a maid, she was happy because the girl was only a few years older than her. When Tina came to her they hit it off and were now best friends.  
>"Milady, are you alright?" Tina asked looking at her charge who was staring out the window.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry Tina, I'm just thinking..."  
>"About the war with Clubs that seems to be edging closer?" Tina replied.<br>"Well, I don't know whether to afraid that you looked into my thoughts, or happy that we can talk about it."  
>"Have no fear milady I didn't read your mind, but I do fear the war. Even in Hearts they worry about the it. They worry if the Spades Kingdom falls, then both Diamonds and Hearts wouldn't stand up to the Clubs."<br>Whittney nodded and then stood up and started walking to her closet. Tina, on seeing her mistress walking to the closet walked with her, ready to help her princess out of her breeches into a dress for supper. In the back of her mind prayed that her sister was okay.  
><strong>Training Yard (outside the palace)<strong>  
>Alistair stood; his breath heavy and the sweat made his shirt stick to him like a second skin. He wanted to get some training in. War seemed closer than it was before, and he was worried. As an Ace he was to help the king in organizing the troops. He sighed, his headache returned when he thought about the fights that he would have with the said "Hero" king. Alistair did tolerate his brother-in-law but sometimes talking to him seems to be talking to a child.<br>"Lord Ace," he turned to see a messenger running.  
>"Yes."<br>"It's Hearts, the Ace of Hearts accompanied by two soldiers..."  
>"Only two?"<br>"It seems that they're related to the Alpha who was killed a few days ago."  
>"Well they got here fast... does the king and queen know?"<br>"Yes, the queen sent me; he told me he would get the princess and her handmaiden."  
>"Which means I have to get my Lady Ace," Alistair replied with a sigh.<br>"Sir should I ask one of the Omegas to help you..."  
>"Nay laddie, I'll be fine."<br>The boy nodded and walked way, leaving the Ace alone. Alistair sighed and walked to his rooms where his Lady Ace was in.  
><strong><br>Ace/Lady Ace's rooms**

Bella sat down in one of the chairs that was in the bedroom. She didn't wonder why it was there, but then she knew that sometimes the Ace would stay up and read before bed. The snow blonde sighed and looked at the book that she decided to take from the Ace's personal library. She loved the way that words came together to form worlds that she would go to.  
>Bella was so lost in said worlds that she didn't hear the door open to the room. The book held her attention. When she did feel a slight burning on her shoulder, she turned to see the green eyes of the Ace.<br>"Easy lass, I just came to get you."  
>Bella just gave him a glare that translated "I don't care, you hurt me you idiot."<br>"Hey how long are yer going to be mad at me?"  
>"I don't know. How about I pour a boiling pot of water over you and when you scream in pain I'll poor glacier water on you to get rid of the heat," Bella told him in a deadly serious tone.<br>"Oi, that's enough of that… I guess you don't want to see our visitors from Hearts then..."  
>Alistair hadn't seen anyone run that fast since Alfred heard his daughter had gotten into a fight.<br>The redhead just sighed and walked after his newly discovered "Wife" and hoped that he wouldn't get a headache from the other Ace.

** Throne Room**

The throne room was a mixture of apprehension and anger. The source of all of it was the look the queen of Spades was giving to the Ace of Hearts. At the look, both the Jack and King were worried that the queen might have decided to curse the Ace.  
>"Arthur, it's been a while," the tanned Ace greeted the queen, causing the other to clench his teeth.<br>"And good day to you, Ace of Hearts. Who, may I ask, are your companions?" Yao answered trying to keep peace between the Queen and the visiting Ace.  
>"Oh, the one to my left is Matthias Kolar, he's an old friend, and my second in command," the man said with a smile.<br>He was taller than the Ace with light blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket. His eyes were sky blue but they seemed to be filled with melancholy. The man bowed to the king and queen and stood still.  
>"And this young man is Lance Oxsternia," the said boy bowed.<br>The man seemed to be a little older than the second prince, Alan. Lance's hair was a shade lighter shade of red than the Spade's Ace's hair. His eyes were a blue of the sea and although they seemed hard, there was also a little worry behind them. He wore black pants with white shirt and black vest.  
>After the introductions the room was quiet, then the door opened to show the princess and Tina. When Tina saw the three from Hearts, she quickly ran up to them.<br>"Big brother! Uncle Matthias!" Tina screamed and tackled the taller of the two.  
>The two men smiled and opened their arms which the girl ran into. The three seemed to hang on to each other like a lifeline. They stopped when they heard the doors open again, and king and princess tried not to laugh while those from Hearts, the Queen, and Jack sighed.<br>The Ace had arrived with the Lady Ace, but how they entered was a little strange. The red haired man had taken the blonde woman and was holding her bridal style. Bella was blushing as the red head was smirked.  
>"Oi, Alistair what are you doing?" the Queen asked with his arms crossed.<br>"Nothing just giving my lass a wee lift," the Ace replied with a smirk.  
>Bella just looked at the hearts in a plea for help. Thankfully Lance walked towards the two of them, he didn't even care that he was taking the blonde away from the Ace. When he did Bella smiled and hugged him.<br>When Bella saw Matthias she bit her lip and then looked down. The taller man was a little shocked then he heard the soft voice of the blonde.

"I'm sorry."  
>"Runt..."<br>"I should have helped, I should have …."  
>The blonde was stopped then pulled into a hug by the taller man. Matthias hummed softly to the girl and then gently rubbed her back. The Ace couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the man. He was supposed to be Bella's Alpha, not this man.<br>"It's not your fault, Runt… Soren was just protecting you and Tina."  
>"But..." Tina was the one who spoke, walking up to the Alpha.<br>"No buts, you two are safe... all of us were worried. Your mother was trying to get the queen to let him come here, but I told them that I would bring you back home instead."  
>"And since the king didn't think that both the Ace and your uncle might need a little help I got to come," Lance replied smiling at the two girls.<br>"Si, that's why we're here, now are you two ready to go back home?" the Ace asked.  
>"Yes," Tina said, but then looked at the princess and replied to the princess.<br>"I'm sorry princess, I did love being your handmaid but I really want to..."  
>"It's fine Tina, I wouldn't want to be away from my parents either," Whittney replied with a smile.<br>"I guess it doesn't apply to me then, does it?" Bella said in matter of factually to the Ace.  
>"Sorry, yer have to stay here."<br>"What!" Tina along with the three from Hearts shouted.  
>"Well you see, the lass is the Lady Ace..."<br>"I don't care if she's supposed to be the queen of this land, she belongs with us," Matthias replied and tried to get the girl but was pulled back by the Ace of Hearts.  
>"Amigo, I know that you might like this but it's true when a Lady Ace is found they have to stay with their Ace."<br>"But this is absurd!"  
>"It's not, it's for the better of the kingdom, actually. Since Bella is a new Lady Ace she needs to stay with the Ace, even though I do agree that she should go home, she can't," the Ace replied with slight annoyance in his eyes for his counterpart of Spades.<br>"Belle..." Tina started looking at her sister.  
>"It's okay, I'll be fine, you tell momma and papa that I love them."<br>"Belle, I'll miss you."  
>The two hugged, then Lance followed suit and pulled them into a hug. Afterwards he walked up to the Ace of Spades and told him.<br>"If my sister gets hurt because of you I will kill you, I don't care if you are the Ace of Spades."  
>"Aye, I understand. I would even give you the chance if that were to happen," Alistair replied with a nod.<br>"Are you sure about this Runt?" Matthias asked Bella.  
>"Ja, just promise me that you'll keep Bella and yourselves safe."<br>"We'll do that," the man replied with a small smile.  
>(Time skip brought to by flying mint bunny)<br>Whittney sighed, she had just finished seeing Tina and the others of the Hearts off. The girl was walking down the hallway thinking of the Lady Ace. The girl had said goodbye to her sister and family then headed back to the Ace's rooms.  
>Maybe I should talk to her, I mean she's going to be my Aunt... Maybe she'll like talking to me, maybe I could ask mum and we all could a have a little meeting yea that would work. I will ask mum, she thought as she went.<br>On making up her mind, she turned around only to be faced with a man with spiked hair, hard green eyes, and a scar. The only thing that flashed through the princess' mind was that this man meant trouble.

End of chapter

**Thanks again to my beta ScarletPrussia. **


	4. Chapter 4

The princess held her breath and the man seemed to copy her. The girl knew that this man wasn't one of the many servants of the castle. She also remembered her parents and uncle talking about a Rogue.  
>"You're the Rogue aren't you," the princess asked in a matter-in-fact way.<br>"Yes, milady," came the reply, a mock bow added to it.  
>"I guess you would think it's amusing to mock royalty," reasoned the girl.<br>"Only when the time calls for it," a smirk was on the man's face.  
>"You know I can call for the guards."<br>"I would be gone before they even got here."  
>"Which brings us to the question, why are you here?" The princess asked now moving her hands to her hips.<br>"Sorry milady but, my business isn't for those of your nature," the Rogue stated.  
>"What?!" shouted the princess, throwing her hands up.<br>The Rogue smiled and walked up to the girl, and stopped when he was right before her. While the princess seemed to stand still, her body frozen. The Rogue then bent down and placed his lips on hers.  
>After the kiss the Rogue smirked and quickly left the girl. Leaving the brunette alone in the hallway. It only took a few moments for the princess to get her bearings but when she did he was gone.<br>"Well, I never...though the kiss was lovely...what am I saying he was the Rogue, the man who's causing grief to the people," the princess argued with herself.  
>While the girl was busy arguing with herself she didn't notice where she was heading. She did notice however, when she opened the doors and didn't find her own room but the rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace. The said lady was staring at something on bed, but turned when she heard the door opened.<br>"Oh, Princess," the blonde said with a bow.  
>"I'm sorry I should have knocked."<br>"it's ok, it seems you have other things on your mind at the moment."  
>"That still doesn't excuse good manners," huffed the princess as she crossed her arms.<br>The blonde couldn't help but hold back a chuckle seeing the other girl getting ruffled by her own rules. It took the blonde back to when her mother would scold both herself and her sister on etiquette. A sad smile graced her lips and was brought back to the present when the princess asked.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine," the blonde answered, turning away from the princess.  
>"Oh, anyway I was hoping that you would join my mother and myself for tea."<br>"Princess I don't know..."  
>"Please, and call me Whittney," the said girl pleading with puppy dog eyes.<br>_She acts like momma and Tina. I can't say no it's too cute._  
>Unknown to the blonde's inner monologue, Whittney looked behind the blond to see what the other had on the bed. That's when she caught sight of what the blonde had been looking at before she walked in. The brunette had to stifle a laugh; on the bed there lay a corset. The blond quickly looked over to her and blushed.<br>"I..."  
>"You are afraid of a corset?"<br>"If you mean the piece of treacherous piece of clothing," the blond replied with venom.  
>"I don't think mum would agree with you," Whittney mused.<br>"What?" the blonde screamed.  
>"Calm down Belle, I mean that my mum was raised that an Omega should be elegant..." her explanation was cut short when Bella groaned.<br>"I know that, it's just in Hearts, corsets aren't used all that much...and did you just call me Belle?" questioned Bella.  
>"Yes, is that okay, I mean it was what Tina called you..."<br>"It's fine, anyway as I saying, corsets aren't popular in our country..."  
>"Why is that anyway?" questioned Whittney.<br>Bella's face went pale and then she took a deep breath and answered.  
>"Let's just say some of the higher ups had a few choice words for them."<br>"Oh well, anyway will you join us for tea?" Whittney asked with a smile.  
>"As soon as I get this thing on..." Bella complained.<br>"I could help you," chimed Whittney.  
>"I don't have a choice do I," Bella asked hesitantly.<br>"I afraid you don't."  
>Bella groaned, and resigned herself to her fate.<p>

(Time skip brought to you by flying mint bunny)

The Queen of Spades sat in one of the metal back chairs in the garden. In front of him was a table with a tea set placed on top of it. Also on the table was a plate with little sandwiches and cookies made by the cook. All in all the table setting was wonderful and ready to be used.  
>The queen sighed he had been waiting a few minutes for his daughter and the Lady Ace. The man was about to leave when the duo finally came into the garden. His eyes soften when he saw how much the two were getting along.<br>"It seems that the two of you have gotten well acquainted," the queen mused.  
>"Yes, helping a person into their corset does do that," Whittney replied, with a small smile.<br>This caused the green-eyed Omega to surprised at this, on seeing it the Lady Ace explained.  
>"In Hearts corsets aren't usually worn."<br>"What, oh dear, I'm sorry love I didn't know, I haven't been to Hearts in a few years."  
>"It's alright, your highness..." began Bella<br>"No it's not and please call me Arthur," insisted the queen.  
>"Very well, shall we have tea," Bella replied with her own smile.<br>"Yes, I hope that you like tea, it seems only my youngest and eldest does, my second son takes after his father with his love of coffee," stated Arthur.  
>This caused the two girls to laugh, which made the elder smile. They then all settled down and started to relax. As they filled the air with small talk about the weather and family stories, they made the place a safe haven. It was peaceful until a loud noise filled the air.<br>Arthur thinking like an Omega and not a queen, put himself over the two girls. The two girls gripped each other and also the elder Omega. That's when they all got the scent of an Alpha, making both Arthur and Whittney groan in annoyance. Bella was about to ask what's the matter when a loud voice called out.  
>"Artie, there you are, I was looking for you, oh Winnie it's good that you're here too..." boomed a hyper voice.<br>"Of all hair brained ideas, you scared us half to death, and do you how dangerous it was to even to come in like that, I could of turned you into a frog you bloody wanker," Arthur scolded the man who had interrupted, their party.  
>"Don't be like that Artie..." the king whined.<br>"He's right dad, you scared us," Whittney replied in a matter-in-fact way.  
>The glasses wearing royal frowned and walked over to the three. When he did Arthur smacked him over the back of his head while Whittney crossed her arms and nodded in support. Then her eyes went to Bella, and when she did, she shouted in fear.<br>"Bella."  
>The two men's attention snapped to the girl and they both gasped. The blond hair girl had fainted and was pale as snow. Before anyone could act, a voice broke in.<br>"Back away from mae lass."  
>All three turned to see the Ace whose eyes were on the girl. He gently took the girl into his arms and walked away from the trio. Whittney could hear her uncle whisper as he walked away.<br>"What am I to do with with ye lass, you'll worry me to mea grave."  
>Whittney wondered if she would find an Alpha like her uncle for herself. When her thoughts turned to Rogue she shook her head and bit her lip. She couldn't fall in love with that man her head told her, but her heart had other ideas.<p>

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

** Road to Hearts**  
>A sigh rang through the air as the five riders rode to Hearts. Four of the riders turn to the youngest who was looking down at her saddle. Matthias and Lance gave each other a worried look, and then nodded.<p>

They both pulled back to meet the girl, that's when they heard her voice of acknowledgment.

"Uncle, big brother, what's wrong?"

"We should be asking you that Tini," answered Matthias with a small grin.

"Nothing's wrong," Tina denied still looking away from the two.

"Tina, I know that you're lying." countered Lance whose eyes seemed to be filled with worry and anger.

"I...I...miss...Belle..." cried Tina, this earned the redhead a glare from not just his uncle but also the Ace.

"Nice going Lance," mocked Matthias who was trying to get the younger blond to stop crying.

"Si amigo, you need to know when not push a person," agreed the Ace.

The redhead bit his lip but nodded, he didn't want to get into a fight with the two older alphas. Deciding to look around, he noticed that someone was following them. It only took a few moments for him to turn his mount to where he saw the figure.

Seeing Lance's actions, both the Ace and Matthias turned their own mounts. The Ace reached for his axe that was strapped onto his back while Matthias used his own mount to push Tina away from the figure, then readied his sword. Lance's bow was already out and an arrow was placed on the string.

"Whoever you are come out, before I have my amigo here show you his archery skills," the Ace advised as he watched the figure.

That's when the figure came out, causing all five to gasp in shock. Then Matthias jumped off his horse and headed towards it. The other watched as Matthias greeted the figure like that of a brother.

"Uncle?" questioned Tina and looking at two.

"Oh right, you were only about babe when he left the kingdom and Lance was a small boy," Matthias started then paused to clap the man on the back.

"This is Lars, your uncle," he beamed.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both Lance and Tina.

** Spades Castle Ace's and lady Ace's rooms**

"Um..." groaned Bella as she opened her eyes.

"She's waking up." Whittney reported.

"We can see that Lassie," Alistair retorted, eyes were glued to Bella.

"What happened?" questioned Bella.

"My dad being his stupid self," scoffed Whittney.

"Oh," Bella replied sitting up but then lay back down due to dizziness.

"Easy now lass, ye fainted, yer need to rest," Alistair gently scolded.

"Hum, I'm sorry that we had to cut our tea short," Bella apologized.

"Don't worry about it, besides you showed us a new side of uncle Allie," Whittney jested.

"Oi," interjected the red head whose face was now as red as his hair.

This caused the two Omega's to start laughing, making him blush harder. Then to the surprise of all three, in came a messenger who seemed to be out of breath.

"Lord Ace," croaked the man.

The man instantly stood up and walked over to messenger.

"Aye what is it man."

"The Clubs attacked a group of our troops. Thankfully a second troop came for aid, but the way the Clubs are heading is direct on course to hit the Hearts party."

On hearing this, Bella tried to get up, but Whittney forced her down. The Ace dismissed the messenger and then walked over to the two. When one hand touched the shoulder where the Spades mark was on Bella. The girl became sleepy and sent him a tired look.

"I'm sorry lass, but ye aren't strong enough," Alistair whispered.

"Uncle Alli," Whittney warned.

"Don't worry lassie I didn't hurt her."

"I know but..."

"It will be fine lass. If yer parents ask, tell them that I decided to go out for a wee ride."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Whittney grumbled to herself.

** With the company of Hearts**

After the explanation of how Lars was a childhood friend of their father and uncle, therefore their adoptive uncle, the younger members of their small company relaxed slightly. Also that the man knew the Ace from they were younger, and it seemed that Lars wasn't too happy about it. So the three older men decided to rest a little and talk about their past together.

While doing this, Tina and Lance seemed content at being close to each other. Tina would talk about little things while Lance was checking on the horses then checking his bow. One of his ears was listening to Tina and men while the other was listening to everything around them.

After a few moments, Lance stopped and put his hand on Tina's mouth. He wasn't the only one who could hear footsteps. Lars, Matthias, and the Ace readied their own weapons. It wasn't a few moments later that a troop of Clubs attack the company.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

** Rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace**

To say that the queen was angry was the understatement of the moment. The said man was putting his energy into getting to the doorway of his brother's rooms. The blond opened the door with such force that it woke Bella and almost made Whittney jump out of her skin.

"Where is he?" demanded the queen.

"Nice to see you too mum," nervously replied Whittney.

"Whittney Victoria Jones, I'm on my last good grace, now where is your uncle?"

"He went to get me something to eat, Arthur," Bella stated to the man.

Whittney gave her friend a thankful look and hoped that her mother would calm down. It seemed to work when Arthur took a deep breath, but then gave both of them an angry but understanding stare.

"Girls, I know you're trying to help Alistair, but I also know that he sometimes forgets he's an Ace and can't go by himself all the time, and at least he could have told me before he left," huffed Arthur.

"Mum..."  
>"I'm sorry, it's my fault that Alistair's gone..." Bella started but was waved off by Arthur.<p>

"I'm perfectly aware of the reason my brother left, while I do agree that we should help Hearts, I don't agree with him going solo," Arthur crossed his arms and sighed.

"But Mum didn't daddy do that for you once?" Whittney asked in a mock innocence voice.

"And that my dear brings to how you were brought here," Arthur replied with his own smirk.

"Mum," Whittney whined.

Bella couldn't help but smile seeing both Arthur and Whittney talking. The blonde's thoughts went back to when her mother and sister would banter back and forth. She also thought about when she and her papa when they talked.

**Company of Hearts**

Tina was scared, this was the second time that group of Clubs attacked her. Lance had told her to quickly hide. Which was why the girl was now hiding behind a bush, but could still see what was happening. Tina wanted to close her eyes but like before she couldn't, it seemed that she was entranced with dance of the death which was starting.

Lance stood in front of Tina's hiding place using his aim to shoot down the enemy. Mindful of the fact that if he moved he could give the enemy his sister's location. His eyes looked to where his uncle and Ace were cutting down the soldiers of Clubs. Lars was handling his own adversaries with his quick sword movements.

It seemed that the four had the upper hand until Lance was attacked from the side. His reaction was off and the sword cut into his side. He fell clutching his side, which caused Tina forgetting the order to hide to run to his side.

"Tina," gasped Lance.

"Lance you have to stay awake," pleaded Tina.

"Well look at this, two for the price of one," beamed the soldier who raised a sword to deal the pair's final blow.

**Rooms of the Ace and Lady Ace**

After a few minutes of banter the attention of the queen went back to why he came into the room. He sighed when he heard what his brother did to Bella and had headed out to help her family. The Lady Ace seemed to be worried about the company from Hearts and both Whittney and Arthur could tell she worried about the Ace.

"I need to go," Bella stated as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur insisted as he pushed Bella back down.

"Uncle Alistair, is a great fighter, don't worry your family will be safe," Whittney chimed in with her own little smile.

"You don't understand my sister and brother are in danger," Bella shouted at the two.

"What do you mean, love?" question Arthur who was holding the blonde hair girl tighter.

"Ever since I can remember I could tell when something is wrong with Tina and I don't know how but, when I got older I can tell when people I am close to are hurt or in danger," tears we now in Bella's eyes.

Arthur nodded, he knew of the power of a sibling bond. Alistair had used it on him countless times when they were younger, especially when the new king was chosen (admit it you would be worried too). In this thought process he came the conclusion that his brother needed some help.

"Girls, I want you to come with me," Arthur told the two.

"Yes Mum," Whittney agreed quickly and helped Bella up.

"What are we doing?" Bella inquired as she was led by the two.

"What we are doing my dear is helping my dear brother," Arthur replied with smirk.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Bella thought to herself, as she followed the mother and daughter pair deep into the castle.

End of chapter.


End file.
